paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Do you wanna play some Autumn Tag?
This is the song Rocky sings when he's trying to get his sister, Brownie, to come out of her PupHouse to play with her. He tried all day long. Rocky: Brownie?''' (Knocks on her PupHouse door.) Rocky: Do you wanna play some Autumn Tag? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, It's a very warm day. We used to be best buddies. And know we're not. I wish you and tell me why. Do you wanna play some Autumn Tag?It doesn't have to be Autumn Tag. Brownie: Go away, Rocky! Rocky: Okay bye....... (The scene changes to Brownie in the Lookout trying to play with a Tug Toy, but Autumn leaves sprout out of it.) Brownie: Ryder! Ryder: The PupBooties will help. (Ryder slips on some robin's egg blue and red PupBooties on Brownie's front paws. Ryder: See? Conceal it... Brownie: Dont feel it... Both: Don't let it show! (Rocky comes back to try to get his sister out of her PupHouse.) Rocky: Do you wanna play some Autumn Tag? Or run around and dance and play. I think some company is overdue. The yard has lost its thrills. Rocky: Boring........ '' Rocky: It gets a little lonely, all inside our home, just watching the hours tick by. (Rocky clicks his tongue to a clock's rhythm.) (The scene changes to Brownie pacing back and forth in front of Ryder inside the Lobby, with leaves trailing behind her.) Brownie: ''I'm scared. It's getting stronger! Ryder: Brownie,'' getting upset will only make it worse.''' (Ryder comes closer to Brownie but the pup backs up intoa corner.) Brownie: ''No don't touch me! Please..I don't wanna hurt you.......... (Later that evening, Ryder is packing up a suitcase, getting ready to go to Las Vegas for some help with a bank robbery. Rocky races in.) Rocky: See you in a few months! (The scene changes to Ryder walking by Brownie's PupHouse. The brown mutt pokes her head out of her door.) Brownie: Do you have to go? Ryder: You'll be fine, Brownie..... (Everypup, except Brownie, watches Ryder board a boat to sail out of Adventure Bay, but it's very stormy and the pups are very nervous watching him go. Later, all the pups are getting ready for bed. Rocky stops in front of Brownie's PupHouse and knocks on the door.) Rocky: Sis? Rocky: Please, I know you're in there. The pups've been asking where you've been. They say "Pull through it," and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna play some Autumn Tag? (On the other side of the door, Brownie is also crying and buries her head in her front paws. On the other side, Rocky stands up, and begins to walk off.) Rocky: Night, Brownie...... (Rocky walks into his PupHouse and cries himself to sleep.) Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Fanon Category:Love Songs Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Frozen Category:Sad Songs